


I Don't Think He's Interested

by TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Maybe Just A Taste [2]
Category: 5SecondsofSummer, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Liam wasn't enough, Louis is greedy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think He's Interested

> So this was inspired by [THIS PICTURE](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BHrPBW0CUAEWO_n.jpg) and [THIS PICTURE ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/9510b89d271fac891b89e97e0ce7f319/tumblr_ml92ygiOwq1qdcvgso1_500.jpg) and [THIS PICTURE](http://24.media.tumblr.com/2b0f6e6dc7eae6e1ef7274e697903234/tumblr_ml7vevrLa81s0949qo1_500.png)

 

"I'm really glad things aren't wierd with Liam now.." Harry mumbled around a mouthful of Louis's cock.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's curls, pushing his head a little farther down, watching as tears pricked at the corner of Harry's eyes.

"I know right? He just  _let_ you blow him. LIAM....and then acted like it never happened! Brilliant!" 

Harry brought his right hand up to the base of Louis's dick and began to stroke in time with his head bobbing, twisting his wrist just so as his lips were breaching the head.

"Fuck Harry, how are you so fucking good at this?! It's like you were made for sucking cock."

Harry pulled off with an obscene pop and smirked. "Stop talking Lou and just fucking come in my mouth already, I've got plans with Michael in a few."

Thats it. That's all it took. Just THINKING about Harry hanging out with another lad sent him spilling hot and wet into Harry's warm mouth .

"Michael Clifford aye, that fit little Austrailian bastard. This could be interesting" 

"Lou...." Harry warned. "He doesn't even like blokes."

"We'll see about that pet, EVERYONE loves you..."

 

================================================

 

Louis never wanted to go out. He was boring, well not really boring, but he never wanted to do anything with Harry outside of their flat or the hotel. So this time, Harry said "fuck it" and went out with the 5SOS boys. 

Harry knew that even in England the other guys were to young to drink in clubs but kind of didn't care because he was Harry Styles and could probably get anyone into a club with an autograph and smile. Perdu in Newcastle was the place to be. By the time the guys got there it was 11pm and was packed. Harry had them enter through the back entrance and went straight to the VIP section. Harry sent Ashton and Luke to the bar to get drinks knowing no one would say anything when they saw the VIP bracelets. Calum went out to the dancefloor and Michael stayed at the booth with Harry.

. 

 

"Harry, are you alright? You look really angry..." Michael started.

"Fine dude, let me just get a few drinks in and I'll be fine."

"Does this have anything to do with Louis not..."

Michael was cut off by Harry's hand on his thigh. 

"Don't Mike. You have no idea what you're talking about or getting into. Really, just drop it."

"I just don't get it, you and and him are really fucking weird mate. Like I get that you're best friends or whatever but like, you can do shit without each other..."

"I SAID FUCKING DROP IT." Harry snapped at him and got up from the table. He marched out of the VIP room and went straight to the bar.

 

Harry wasn't really sure what was going on, but he knew he was fucked up. He hasn't been this drunk in a long, long time. Not even on his birthday. And those two nights have something in common. Louis wasn't here for either. 

Harry was on the dancefloor grinding with a Geordie looking blonde while Michael was about 3 feet away with his jaw hanging open. This just wasn't the Harry that he knew. This wasn't him. He walked over and politely stepped in between Harry and the female, apologizing as she scowled at him.  Before he could turn around he felt hands on his hips ad someone grinding into his ass. 

"You're much hotter than that bird" Harry whispered in Michael's ear, pressing closer to his back. "More my type,"

Michaels eyes went wide with confusion. He turned around slowly to face a severly drunk Harry.

"Excuse me? You're....but...."

"I don't like labels, but yes, I like to shag blokes too...problem?"

"No , I, Um..."

Harry leaned in closer to Michael so his breath was ghosting over his ear.

"What about you? Strictly birds or are you easily persuaded?"

This went on for about 10 more minutes, Harry hitting on Michael while taking drinks out of other patrons hands whenever he felt like it. Finally one of the bouncers came over and told 5SOS that he didn't care if Harry was famous or not but he was currently shoe-less and acting like a right prat to everyone so he had to go. Harry argued and one of them actually carried him out to the curb to wait on a car.

Michael went back inside to tell Luke, Ash and Calum that he was taking Harry back to Louis at the hotel, that maybe he'd be able to handle this better. Calum just laughed and said not to get in trouble OR involved, whatever that meant.

 

The ride back to the hotel wasn't very long but Harry was sure trying to make the best of it.  His head was on Michael's shoulder and every few seconds he was turning his head into Michaels neck and purring.  Purring like a fucking cat.  He finally sighed heavily and crawled onto Michaels lap, straddling his hips.  He placed both hands beside Michaels head on the headrest and leaned in. He smelled of beer and whiskey.

"Come on Mikey, don't you want to know what my mouth feels like? I've been told it's heavenly. I could suck your brain out through your cock. You can ask Lou and Liam...." he drunkenly smirked.

"Harry this isn't the...." He was cut off by Harry's lips on his own. They were soft. So soft. And warm and tasted like brown sugar. He attempted to pull back but Harry gripped the back of his neck and licked the seam of Michaels lips parting them enough to wiggle his tongue inside. He ground down on Michaels lap knowing that the younger lad could most definitely feel how hard he was. The surprising part was that Michael was hard too.

As quickly as Harry had kissed him, he stopped and climbed off of Michael.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, Louis won't, I mean, he'll, don't say anything please? Ok? I'm really sorry Michael, really."

"Ok, I won't say anything I promise. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Harry replied with his head in his hands.

"Are you attracted to me? Is that why you kissed me or was there an alterior motive?"

"I, it's hard to explain. I mean, yes I am, but....Louis, he's. He's mine and I'm his and thats how it goes. I'm not allowed to play without permission and this was definitely not part of the plan, I'm sorry"

"Permission? Plan? What are you on about?" Michael asked stepping out of the car seeing as how it finally arrived at the hotel.

Harry stumbled out after him.

"Nothing, just forget it ok?"

Michael grabbed Harry by the arm and walked into the hotel. They were in the lift and Michael had'nt spoken a word to Harry since they arrived.

"What room?" He grumbled.

"2311"

As they neared the room Michael spun Harry and slammed his back up against the door hard enough that whoever was inside would hear it. He pressed his lips to Harry's fast and needy, licking into his mouth immediately. Harry whimpered in the back of his throat, fisting Michaels hair into his hand. The door swug open and Harry and Michael toppled into the room, Michael falling on top of Harry with a loud "ooomph". Louis stood above the two of them with his hand on his bare hip, and one eyebrow raised. 

"I let you out for a night of seducing and this is how I'm repayed Hazza? You can't even get him in the room before your mouth is on him? "

"Louis I," Harry stammered as he started to crawl away from Michael.

"Harry, don't apologize to him, he's pushing you around." Michael snapped.

"You have 20 seconds to either get your nasty attitude the fuck out of my room, or get your kit off so my beautiful boyfriend can suck you off while I watch. Choose wisely Michael, this is a long fucking tour."

Michael didn't even have to think about it.

He crawled back over to Harry, grabbed his head and kissed him hard. Harry drunkenly smiled up at him.

"Alright Styles, show me what that mouth of your can do since it's so popular."

Harry turned around to look at Louis for permission. Lou reached down petting through Harry's curls.

"Go ahead Haz, you did good baby, you did good."


End file.
